


End of the Line

by championofnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was now or never - they would end the Breach, or the Breach would end them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

This was it. The big bad, the most corrupted evil Thedas had ever faced. One that blacked out the skies and struck fear into the heart of every creature, dead or alive. 

The Maker had shown Himself, and everything in His wake became ash.

Falen Lavellan stared up at the colossal being, green fire burning up her arm, blood running down her cheek and bruises decorating her ribs. Sera stood at her side, lip split and eye black, without a quip on the edge of her tongue for once. Cassandra was at her back, equally without words.

Varric was the only one to speak, and even then his voice was hushed. “That’s…the Maker.”

"I suppose you could say ‘Maker help us all,’ but I don’t think that’s going to do anything," the Inquisitor stated. Breathing hurt, and speaking hurt even worse. "We have to end this."

"How? This is the Maker we’re talking about," Cassandra said, voice agitated and just a little afraid. She had yet to take her eyes off of her god. "You can’t kill the Maker."

Falen gripped her staff, weighing her choices. “No, but I can channel him.” She turned to Sera, determination and sorrow in the Dalish mage’s eyes. “Once I make Him possess me, you have to kill me.”

"What!?" Sera startled, eyebrows raising to her hairline. "I will not!"

"Sera-"

"No! You can’t ask this!" Sera dropped her bow and clutched at Falen’s face, brow furrowed. "You’re the one bloody thing I’ve got, I won’t let you die."

Falen closed her eyes, the desperation in Sera’s eyes too much to bear. Creators, her own heart was breaking. She covered the archer’s hands with her own, feeling the scrapes and callouses from a lifetime of abuse. “It’s me or the world, emma lath. I can save everyone. I can save you.”

At that, she opened her eyes. Sera looked devastated, searching Falen’s face for any falter in her request, and failing to find any, kissed her desperately, hands cradling the mage’s head around the back of her neck as Falen gripped the archer’s waist.

"Please don’t do this," Sera whispered as they broke apart, her breath ghosting on Falen’s lips. "Please. There’s got to be another way."

"If there is, I don’t see one," Falen responded just as quietly. She couldn’t let herself believe there were other options. She had to do this. Gently she removed herself from Sera’s grip and faced the others. Cassandra had looked away, grim determination staring down the Maker Himself. Varric looked crushed, trying in vain to hide it.

"Y’know, Sparrow, I always knew you’d do something stupid one day," he said, a sad smile not reaching his eyes gracing his expression, "but this? This is incredibly stupid."

"There’s no other option," Cassandra stated, emotion gone from her voice. She looked at the two elves. "If Sera is unable, I will execute you. This must end, and it needs to end now."

Falen nodded and the Maker roared His anger. “Then let’s bring the fight to Him.”

They trekked up the mountain the Maker had rooted Himself next to, dodging into caves to avoid the landslides His roaring caused, Falen using force magic to blast away chunks of rock when they couldn't dodge. It was grueling, and she thought she would collapse from exhaustion, but they finally made it to the peak.

Falen rushed forward as Sera cried out, staff snapping into her hand and the Fade scar burning anew, spreading up her arm. “Face me!” she screamed, skidding to a halt in front of the black mass of energy. “I said, face me!”

She felt its focus shift onto her. “You, little mage, challenge me?” Her chest heaved, straining to breathe as the pressure around her dropped. The wind picked up, and she could no longer hear her friends, and it grew louder with every word He spoke. “You, Andruil’s daughter, are a mistake.” The Maker rushed at her as she slammed a paralyzing glyph around herself in the hopes it would immobilize her long enough for Him to take over her mind, and hopefully long enough for her to die without fighting back.

She didn’t want to know what Maker-amplified magic could do.

The trio watched in horror as black energy swallowed the Inquisitor whole. Shield and sword at the ready, Cassandra was ready to charge the moment she saw Falen again. Varric cocked Bianca, arrows loaded. Sera had not touched her bow; it was in vain, but she would not give up hope that Falen could win.

The blackness cleared as thunder rolled overhead. Falen was on her knees, glyph shimmering and staff cracked in pieces, the orb atop it shattered. Sera broke the line and ran toward her, falling in front of her as the glyph shimmered and died. “Falen, Fal, love, please, wake up,” Sera cried, gripping the mage’s shoulders. She faintly noticed Cassandra and Varric come up behind her, weapons trained on Falen. Her eyes were closed, and she was barely breathing, but she was alive. “Please, wake up.”

The ground shook beneath them. Sera’s grip tightened as Falen’s eyes flew open, pure green energy shining in them as the quake increased in ferocity. It was like the Fade was wholly inside her.

But it was not merely the Fade. This was the Maker, and He intended to end the world with Falen as his conduit. 

Green light exploded around them, Falen and Sera at the center. The earth beneath them began to crumble as the Fade scar crawled up to Falen’s face. The mage’s head finally moved as she looked Sera in the eye, and then she knew. 

Falen had given her mind and life to save the world. 

Sera slid the dagger between her lovers ribs lightning-quick, wishing for things to be as painless as possible. Blood pounded in her ears as magic pulsed around her, the death cry of the Maker an excruciating sound. 

There was one final explosion of light and sound, and it was over. Falen’s body crumpled into Sera’s arms, the archer clutching her tightly as she screamed. Cassandra’s sword clattered to the ground as she knelt beside them, and Varric’s hand came to rest on her shoulder.

It was over, but Sera would never forgive the cost.


End file.
